Bolstered by scientific evidence touting the role of fragrance and the benefits of aromatherapy in modulating human emotions, consumer demand for scented candles is exploding. As more candle products have entered the market, consumers have become more discriminating about the quality of the candles and fragrances thereof. Hence, consumers have expressed a desire for increased fragrance longevity, both before and after burning, and increased fragrance intensity during burning of candles.
The incorporation of perfume oil in candle wax is often difficult to achieve in a quantity that ensures the release of a suitable level of fragrance into the atmosphere during candle burning. Furthermore, the incorporated perfumes, particularly smaller, highly volatile perfumes, tend to volatize during the candle manufacturing process, and to migrate and volatize from the finished candle during storage. Incorporation of larger quantities of perfume and/or perfume molecules of a relatively large size, tend to soften conventional candle waxes, resulting in an undesirable loss of rigidity in the candle structure.
Typically, candles are made by either compression or extrusion processes. In a compression process, powdered paraffin wax is compressed, drilled, and wicked. These candles typically burn less effectively because of air pockets formed in the wax. In an extrusion process, the paraffin wax typically is melted, placed into a mold, cooled, and ejected from the mold. The molded candle is then drilled and the wick is placed through the hole. These candles typically provide high initial odor, for example, at the point of purchase and if burned immediately. However, the odor typically disappears after a short period of time. These candles burn completely, but do not allow incorporation of higher levels of fragrance or more volatile fragrances because much of the volatile perfume active is lost during the candle making process. The scented candle-making industry, therefore, has long searched for an effective perfume delivery system which allows for incorporation of greater amounts of the perfume and which provides for a long-lasting fragrance to the product.